Javan
Javan is a male SandWing belonging to Shadowhawkart (both here and on the canon wiki). Do not edit this without my permission or use in any shape or form! }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background-image: repeating-linear-gradient(145deg, transparent 5px, black 5px, black 10px, hsla(5, 53%, 63%, 0) 10px, hsla(5, 53%, 63%, 0) 35px, rgb(230, 194, 101) 35px, rgb(230, 194, 101) 40px, rgb(251, 246, 143) 40px, rgb(251, 246, 143) 50px, hsla(197, 62%, 11%, 0) 50px, hsla(197, 62%, 11%, 0) 60px, rgb(230, 194, 101) 60px, rgb(230, 194, 101) 70px, rgb(251, 246, 143) 70px, rgb(251, 246, 143) 80px, hsla(35, 91%, 65%, 0) 80px, hsla(35, 91%, 65%, 0) 90px, rgb(230, 194, 101) 90px, rgb(230, 194, 101) 110px, hsla(5, 53%, 63%, 0) 110px, hsla(5, 53%, 63%, 0) 120px, rgb(251, 246, 143) 120px, rgb(251, 246, 143) 140px); background-color:#6f5615; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Shadowhawkart |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Coder | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- |'Theme Animal' |Javan Wart Snake / Rattlesnake |- |'Theme Color' |Golden-Brown |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background-image: repeating-linear-gradient(145deg, transparent 5px, black 5px, black 10px, hsla(5, 53%, 63%, 0) 10px, hsla(5, 53%, 63%, 0) 35px, rgb(230, 194, 101) 35px, rgb(230, 194, 101) 40px, rgb(251, 246, 143) 40px, rgb(251, 246, 143) 50px, hsla(197, 62%, 11%, 0) 50px, hsla(197, 62%, 11%, 0) 60px, rgb(230, 194, 101) 60px, rgb(230, 194, 101) 70px, rgb(251, 246, 143) 70px, rgb(251, 246, 143) 80px, hsla(35, 91%, 65%, 0) 80px, hsla(35, 91%, 65%, 0) 90px, rgb(230, 194, 101) 90px, rgb(230, 194, 101) 110px, hsla(5, 53%, 63%, 0) 110px, hsla(5, 53%, 63%, 0) 120px, rgb(251, 246, 143) 120px, rgb(251, 246, 143) 140px); background-color:#6f5615; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Male |- |'Age' |7.3 Dragon Years, 22 Human Years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Warrior / Soldier / Mercenary, Member of the Outclaws |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | SandWings |- |'Likes' |The Outclaws, other SandWings, getting to the point, dragons just as stubborn and hot-headed as he is |- |'Dislikes' |SeaWings, NightWings and IceWings, weakness, those not as strong as he is, sitting back and thinking things through |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | Flight, fiery breath, blending into the desert sand, can survive a long time w/o water, poisonous tail |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | Fire, claws and fangs, and poisonous tail |} |} Appearance Javan is a pale gold, sandy color, with one cheap gray earring in one ear. His wings and inside of ear are a darker shade, and his claws are an obsidian black. His eyes are more of a charcoal color than they are a very dark black, and he has brown stripes starting before his hindquarters and going down his back and circling his tail. Personality Javan is a straightforward, headstrong dragon. He's used to accepting orders back in the day when he was a soldier, but now that he's off duty he's as hotheaded and stubborn as ever. History Back in the day, he used to serve under Princess Burn during the Great War. Admiring her brute force and strong will, he quickly chose to side with her when the SandWings began splitting up. He fought in four battles, killing hundreds of dragons with his squadron. His small, gray loop earring in his left ear he wears as a reminder of his service and as a tribute to his old friend that he got it from back in the army. Nowadays, Javan can be seen around the camp of the Outclaws, and occasionally does mercenary work for some of the other dragons that are willing to pay him enough. Even though he's good at fighting, he's not very good at being an assassin, and would rather charge in with a gang of other SandWings to fight off bandits or other wrongdoers then sneak up on a target and finish them quickly and quietly. Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Content (Shadowhawkart) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)